Epic Pony Rap Battles of Equestria
by DetRoid434
Summary: Ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic face off against each other.
1. Magic vs Magic

**EPIC PONY RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIA!**

**Twilight Sparkle...**

**Vs...**

**THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!**

**Begin!**

**Trixie said, "They call me Trixie! The master &$%#$ of all magic spells! You say your name is Twilight Sparkle? That don't ring any bells! I've slayed an Ursa Major! All your feats are just minor! I'll take you back to school, Twi, and show you who'd the best rhymer! I got crowds from everywhere! They come to see my magic! My spells are straight electrifying. I'm droppin gods! It's tragic! So check yourself, you impudent foal! I'll make you stagger! By the way...Your horn looks kinda limp. Go and take some Viagra. And while you're at it, just put the books down, you freaking nerd. You'd had to read to know how to breathe! You're $%^# *& that absurd! I thought the books were better than you! Ed and Bella still got more class! So just take a pass, cause if you keep comin' then Trixie will come beat your #^ ."**

**T. Sparkle uttered, "Dear Princess Celestia, I learned this today. Some mares like Trixie talks &$%#. What else can I say? To make it worse, they're cocky, always leavin' you sweatin'. But when they're talkin' like a &$%#$, THEN GO and TEACH THEM A LESSON! You say your spells are Great and Powerful? I learned from the best! You're just a washed up Vegas reject who failed her Magic Test! I got a dragon with wits that are sharper than razors! What kind of friends you got, &$%#$? Some smoke machines and some lasers?! Magic is my Element! I do not need to be told! &$%#$, I was castin' stronger magic when I was just a foal! You're a fraud, a bigger chicken than Scootaloo! I was hoof-chosen by the Princess! Now where the ^$&% does that leave you?"**

**Trixie replied, "Hoof-chosen by a troll? You're a pretty dense bloke! She probably chose you as one of her big *^&$%&^ jokes! I'll beat you down, Twi. Make ya cry so best watch what you're startin! I'll leave you stunned, they'll send you back to magic kindergarden."**

**T. Sparkle spoke, "Now Spike, Take a letter cause the ****&$%#$ doesn't know. The kind of Nightmare Night she be bringing when she put on this show, silly Mare. Trix are for kids, you &^%$#* failure! But don't worry, girl, though you suck, you still got Snips and Snails."**

**Who Won!?**

**Who's Next!?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

******EPIC PONY RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIA!**

******PS: Only review if you watched the series, "My little pony: friendship is magic" but other from that...enjoy!**


	2. Prince vs Work Horse

**I know! It's been a while since I updated this story. So...Let's get started!**

**EPIC PONY RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIA!**

**Prince Blue Blood...**

**Vs...**

**BIG MAC!**

**Begin!**

**Prince Blueblood said, "Oh, Please you little pauper. Do you know who I am? I'm a prince. Against me, I'm surprised that you can stand. They sent some filthy work horse to fight? Oh, how absurd. How can you rap battle? You only know two words! You're such a joke! When you were a dog you had more brains! Spend less time with colts and we won't think that you're gay! You call this game a Rap Battle? Well, this'll be over quick. But I'm not leaving 'till I teach this mutt a few brand new tricks. There's nothing Big about you. You won't leave anyone wowing. That's probably why your garden is the only field you're plowing. I'll leave your eyes derping in circles by the end of this song and you'll keep saying to yourself,** _I just don't know what went_ _wrong!_**" **

**Big Mac Stated, "You like to talk a big game. You sure are pompous. EEYUP! But everything that you've said just doesn't seem to add up. Now pardon me if I'm wrong. You see, I'm no good at math. But I don't need to know what 2+2 is to whoop your $%. I may not be the brightest bulb or the sharpest of nails but your so dense that people think that you're delivering their mail. You're a coward. A chump. You're not cut out for this game. Oh. By the way, you have a little dirt on your mane..."**

**Prince Blue Blood panicked, "Where!"**

**Big Mac Continued, "They call you blueblood? I'm not sure that's not the only thing blue. If any pony is a joke here, it's probably you. You've gone way out of your league. Just pack your bags and go home. They call me big for a reason: Too much to handle on your own."**

**Blue Blood replied, "You've taken one too many apples to the head, you BIG FOOL. Go back to your Schmoopie Woopy Pie caused you're about to get schooled. Too much to handle on my own? Oh, you think that you're scary? You got tricked by your sis, a chicken and dictionary! This ain't a Rodeo, you pig now get that dirt off your coat! Cause while you're stuck in the mud, I'm in the air! ON A BOAT! Go cling to smarty pants and cry yourself to sleep, you big dope. Do you still think that you can win? Because the answer's..."**

**Big Mac uttered, "NOPE! Every rose has it's thorn? Well, you coulda fooled me because you sure ain't no flower, Prince, you're more like a weed. I'll buck you like a rotten apple; kick you out in the rain. You're not a prince, Blueblood, you're just a big Royal Pain! Where's your charming attitude now? What's wrong? Are you scared? Because I shot you down like Rarity or some other mare. You better saddle up and leave before I show you some harm. So get your royal $% up and get the BUCK off my farm."**

**Who Won?**

**You Decide?**

**Who's Next? **

**Community Spotlight**

**EPIC...**

**PONY...**

**RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIA!**


End file.
